


The Green Thunder

by Mez10000



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Oneshot, electrostimulation in a non-erotic context, mentions of Mr L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: Luigi sorts out some old clothes in his closet, but certain outfits bring back unpleasant memories...





	The Green Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you feel this?" from fictober18

For once, Waluigi and Luigi were relaxing in Luigi’s cottage. It was out of the way enough that Luigi never had visitors, and so there would be no witnesses of the two spending time together.

Of course, relaxing was not quite the right word. Waluigi sprawled over the bed as though he belonged there, but he watched lazily as Luigi rooted through his closet. There were endless sets of denim dungarees and green shirts, of course, in various states of disrepair. Any that had grown too shabby were taken and thrown onto the growing piles of clothes to donate or throw away.  
  
Waluigi could also see other outfits - a waistcoat for formal occasions, his t-shirt and shorts for tennis, his body armour for soccer and…something Waluigi had never seen before.

Luigi never wore all black, yet this outfit was black from head to toe - boots, trousers, shirt, even gloves. Only a green bandanna and a warped version of his usual hat lent him his signature colours.

“I’ve never seen you wear this one,” Waluigi mused.

Luigi followed his gaze, then dropped his eyes, his entire expression falling.

“That’s from the time…I hurt them.”

It took a second for Waluigi to jog his memory but did remember Luigi telling him of a time when he was not quite himself. He didn't know much - only in the vaguest details. He did knew Luigi was haunted by the memories of what he did and almost did back then.

“I want to throw it away, but…” Luigi sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No!” Then a pause. “M-maybe. But you-”

The last time they had gotten close to the subject, Luigi had been scared that Waluigi wouldn’t like him after seeing what he was capable of. Of course, last time they were rather more focused on the repeated abductions that forced all kinds of weird peoples from different worlds to fight one another.

Waluigi stood, taking Luigi’s hand - faintly trembling - and placing it to rest over his heart - beating steadily.

“I don’t care what you’ve done, or think you’ve done, or what you could have done. I only care about what it’s doing to you. You’ll tie yourself up in knots of guilt, Eyeballs.”

“I nearly killed them,” Luigi admitted.

“You didn’t. And you don’t want to. So what’s the problem?”

“I—”

Luigi withdrew his hand suddenly, and green sparks of electricity danced around it.

“Huh, that’s a neat trick.”

“But I could hurt someone! I nearly hurt _you_!”

“And you didn’t. Even if you had, you think a little shock is enough to worry me? You do remember how many times things have - literally - blown up in my face?”

“But I don’t want—”

“Shock me.”

“W-what?”

“If you think you’ll do it by accident, do it now, on purpose.”

“I’m not—”

Waluigi grabbed Luigi’s hand in his. The sparks had died down, but there was a little jolt when they touched - probably from surprise. It wasn’t painful, so Waluigi simply gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“There’s nothing you can do that would hurt more than seeing how badly you hurt yourself.”

Luigi worried his lip. “A-are you sure? You w-want me to—”

Waluigi nodded, smiling reassuringly. Luigi gave a slight nod in return, and then green sparks danced around their clasped hands.

“Can you feel this?”

Waluigi could feel something, but it wasn’t painful at all. It was a mild tingling over his skin - distracting but not exactly unwelcome.

“Yeah. It’s actually kinda nice - I don’t know what you were worried about.”

A bigger spark jolted against Waluigi’s wrist and that was a bit more unpleasant, but not painful. Like a static shock when touching metal. His arm twitched anyway, the reaction automatic for the muscles. Luigi tried to pull his hand away, but Waluigi clung on.

“Honestly, it’s not painful. Surprising, sometimes, but it doesn’t hurt. You’d trust me to tell you if it’s too much, right?”

Luigi nodded and relaxed a little.

“I think you’ve done enough sorting for today. Come back to bed with me?” Waluigi raised an eyebrow.

“You are shameless,” Luigi mock-griped, but the relief was clear in his voice as he let himself be dragged back into bed.

True to his word, they spent the rest of the day in bed, carefully leaving the dark secrets in Luigi’s closet alone. There would be another time for Luigi to come to terms with his darker side, but progress could be slow and steady. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
